infinityarmamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen Yi/Team
Wen Rou (wife) Main Attribute * Strength 18 * Vitality 37 (40)(-2) * Agility 28 * MP 25 (-3) * Will 25 (33) (-5) Home world * X-men Forte # Basic-level Fighting Forte Curse-''' # Constitution reduces 2, # spirit reduces 3, # Will reduces 5, # encounters damage increase 20%. '''"Passive skill: * Enhanced Hearing lv3— Skills 1.Whip Wrapping (Level 5)— * Uses whip weapons to wrap the target, making the target temporarily unable to use skills to attack while causing the target to take 7 damage per second. * Skill duration depends on the gap of power between the two sides as well as skill level and the opponent's Will. * The greater the gap, the longer the duration. Maximum Time: 18 seconds. Cost: 3 MP. Priority: 26. * Level 4 Whip Wrapping's Priority was only 16, but Bracelet of Lover added 10 points in priority to this skill. Weapon based skills # Skill- emerald green wound '''(Cursed Bracelet of Lover) # '''The chaotic blade edge cuts (Angelica's katana,) # The strength cut (.Angelica's katana,) Equipment: 1.Will of Dead Souls (Necklace)— Vitality +3, Will +8." 2.Telescope ( can see through objects) 3.Cursed Bracelet of Lover: * promoting wearer all Skill Effects priority 10 points, * increase the Special Effect triggering probability 10%, * skill cooldown time reduces 20%, * increases weapon damage 5 points. * Skill- emerald green wound: 4.Cotton material armor-''' * increases 3 Defense Power, * weakens the weapon class to attack damage 5%. * Boots of the Agility, after the clothing, promoting 10 Agility. 5. '''Energy Earrings (one pair): * Reduces Psychic Energy consumption by 20% when worn. Requirement: Having Psychic Power. Can be upgraded." Weapon 1.Angelica's katana, * high-quality double D-Rank weapon, damage 17-22, * skill 1: The chaotic blade edge cuts. After the use, makes time consecutively six times attack damage to the goal, each blade damage is normal damage 70%. * Skill 2: The strength cuts. Causes one time double to attack damage to the goal. This weapon can be upgrade, not advance a rank. 2. D-Rank single-handed whip, Hong Lang Private First-Class. Main Attributes * Strength 40 (50) * Vitality 25 * Agility 25 (37) * MP 25 * Will 37 (42) Forte * Fighting Forte -Advanced-level Skills: 1. Strong Impact (Rank D, Level 3 2. Axe Chop (Level 3) * Uses axe-type weapons to make a strong chop attack on the target, deals additional 30 points of damage. * When the enemy uses weapons to block, 10% chance to cause damage to the enemy's weapons. Weapon / Equipment skills # skill berserk: After the use, consumes own 50% lives, promoting attacks damage and attack speed respectively 40%, when life force drops to below 10% skill ends. Equipments 1.Wolf Fang's Ring—After wearing: Strength +2, Agility +2." 2. Skeleton Ring—After wearing: Strength +4, Will +3. 3. berserk ring: * promoting Strength 4 points, * skill berserk: 4. D-Rank double hand axe (attacks 20-28, 5. Guards the waistband, 6. Agile Boots, after wearing, Agility +10." Jin Gang/ '''Zhou Lin, Private First-Class. '''Main Attributes— * Strength 15 (20) * Vitality 35 * Agility 40 (45) * MP 30 (35) * Will 15 Psychic Power LV 2: 510 * Telekinesis (this ability can't be used on a living body). Psychic Energy: 100 points." Skill: 1. Armor-Eating Attack (Level 3) * After hitting the target, reduce 1.5 points of defence, up to 15 points, Priority: 14 2. Hits hard 1 level 3. shackles / Cangue And Stocks (1 level) * after hitting the target, deals [ 0.5 x Strength ] damage, also produces a sealing effect, * the target cannot use skills (not including equipment skills), duration of 3-5 seconds, * while the target lost mobility, the duration of 3-6 seconds * . After the effect ends, continues to cause a 10% reduction in movement speed, duration 1 minute. Priority 32. Weapon / Equipment skills 1. Strong Wind Blow (Gauntlet of Wind Rank D) * Makes the power of the wind wrap around the user's hands. Increases 20% attack speed, Duration: 1 minute. Can stack with other skills, Cost: 3MP, Cooldown: 1 hour. Can be leveled up, but cannot be upgraded. Priority: 16." 2. vital point prevents. * After the start, when the body vital point spot was attacked, damage doubles the effect to vanish. * Duration 3 minutes, the skill cooldown time 10 minutes, in use do not consume spirit, the skill priority 22. Equipment 1.Gauntlet of Wind (Rank D)—Attack Damage: 9-18. (Skill: Strong Wind Blow) 2. Bagpipes (Wear Position: Waist)—After wearing: Strength +5, Agility +5." 3. Ring of Sap—After wearing: MP +5." 5. Double D-Rank can sufficiently/ Energy Charger * Can charge all charge-type items that are Rank DD or below. * Charge Rank DD items,can be used 2 times per mission world. * Charge Rank D items,can be used 4 times per mission world. * Charge Unranked items,can be used 8 times per mission world. 6. High quality D-Rank protects heart armor * after the clothing, increases Defense Power 7 points, * creates 7% damage drops to long-distance damage. * skill: vital point prevents. Luo Hao (Fatty) military rank -'''Private. * '''Strength 5, * Agility 5, * Constitution 40, * spirit 30, * Will 5. ability: * Danger Perception. D-Rank skill: 1. Mana Shield( 5 levels) * Cost 6 MP, creates a protection shield that has 250 AP, Defense 5, * can stack with any defense equipment, * Cooldown: 1 minute." 2. Skill: Blade Tip Impact, * makes three attacks continuously on the target, each attack has 80% of normal damage. Cost: 0MP, cooldown: 3 minutes, Priority 20. * Special effect: Penetration, attacking the target can cause a certain degree of damage to the target's defensive equipment. This weapon is upgradeable." Eqipment 1.Mask of Deceiver: 2. High-quality sword (Rank D) , * damage 9-16, * skill: Blade Tip Impact, 3. Restraining Chain, * a chain used to bind the enemy so that the enemy loses their ability to move. * Bound enemies still have the ability to attack. Priority 4. One-handed Wooden Shield, * defense 7, AP 300. Can be used to block an attack, resist damage, can not resist special effects. * Attacks whose damage is higher than the shield's defense will reduce the shield's AP, can be repaired by charging energy. After AP drop to 0 the shield will be broken and can not be repaired. Requirement: Vitality 30 5. Heavy Shield (Rank DD) * defence 30, AP 900. Can be used to block an attack, resist damage, can not resist special effects. * Attacks whose damage are higher than the shield's defense will reduce the shield's AP, can be repaired through charging energy. * After AP drops to 0, the shield will be broken and can not be repaired. Requirements: 42 Vitality." Zhou Yifei/ w'''eek Yiyu, First-class Private, * Strength 10 (14), * Vitality 25, * Agility 18 (22), * MP 18, * Will 12. '''Forte * Expert-level Driving Talent / Innate Ability 1.carriage body/ Human-Vehicle Integration * can control the vehicle as if it is an extension of my body. * The car becomes His body , able to make the vehicle perform actions that His body can do. * Of course, that must be the whole body action. Skill * rising Dragon Fist * D-Rank dashes skil (Spiral Drill)